This invention relates to a tube-type vortex reducer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vortex reducer for the conduction of cooling air in a compressor of a gas turbine, with radial secondary air tubes being arranged in a disk interspace and attached to a compressor disk with their radial outward end section.
In the state of the art, designs are known in which the secondary air tubes are fitted to corresponding locations on the disks by a pressing, riveting, screwing, snapping or forging process. These designs are disadvantageous in that adequate working space must be provided to enable the secondary air tubes to be installed with suitable tools. Therefore, the secondary air chamber, through which the secondary air enters the secondary air tubes, must be given a relatively large cross-section. This involves high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the compressor disk may be damaged during the installation of the secondary air tubes. Since this disk is very expensive, risk of damage is a cost-relevant aspect of considerable importance.